Mobile devices may take the form of mobile telephones, tablet computers, laptop computers, portable computers with wireless communication cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, video gaming devices, portable media players, flash memory devices with wireless communication capabilities, wireless communication devices including so-called “smart” phones and “smart” pads or tablets, e-readers, or other of a wide variety of other types of portable devices. Mobile devices are becoming increasingly powerful with the addition of high-power processors, the capability to process media content, and the ability to interact with networks in the cloud. The advancements in processing power and capabilities of devices may also cause the devices to consume power and/or generate heat.